pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Elizabeth Storybook
Elizabeth Storybook is the main protagonist of Pokémon Storybook. She is a Pokémon Trainer from Hau'oli City. Like how Ash always returns to Kanto before going to a new region, Elizabeth always returns to Alola before visiting a new region. She's also a Gym Leader of the Enchanted Gym. She is voiced by Cassandra Lee Morris. Appearance Elizabeth is a fair skinned girl who seems to have a preference for things that are rainbow coloured. Her hair is rainbow and she is usually depicted wearing a yukata. She has the ability to transform into any Pokémon, but can't change her voice. She will be automatically restored to full health once she turns back into a human. She is also immortal and cannot die. Her hair is revealed to be naturally curly and resembles Merida's, but often straightens it. She has stated that her Rotom helps her power the flat iron. Like most Trainers from the Alola region, Elizabeth has a Z-power ring and takes it to other regions outside Alola. Often other people ask what it is, along with the Pokédex that is inhabited by Rotom. Pokémon Elizabeth seems to have a special prefence for small Pokémon that float in the air. Most of her Pokémon have this characteristic. She says she likes small Pokémon because they're easy to take care of, but acknowledges that they're often fussy, energetic crybabies (like Rotom) Although the Enchanted Gym uses both Ghost and Fairy Pokémon, Elizabeth personally prefers Fairy-type Pokémon and thus the majority of her Pokémon are Fairy-types. Always on hand As mentioned in Cooking Up a Bounsweet Story!, she works as an assistant in the Hau'oli City Pokémon Center, and thus knows how to diagnose and treat Pokémon. Character Elizabeth is a very caring and kind person, no doubt. She is very close with all of her Pokèmon, and is incredibly protective of her Pokémon. If one of them is in danger, she will do anything she can to protect them, such as getting stolen by Team Skull, although she isn't great at keeping them from stealing her Pokémon. Villanous teams, who often make Pokémon fight to exhaustion, never show them a drop of respect, keep them in cages, and use them as tools for battling, are a sharp contrast to Elizabeth and her Rotom, who she treats as her best friend and carries in her arms, instead of in its Poké ball, because of its own preference. All of her Pokémon are walking Pokémon and tag along behind her, and never go in their Poké balls since she believes it's cruel to confine a Pokémon like that against their will. Unfortunately, she is often bullied and made fun of by other Trainers because of this. On several occasions, she was even physically assaulted. However, she will recall them if they aren't small, if the Pokémon is a water-bound species, of if she is in a tight space and can't have eight Pokémon out at once. In these cases, she only has Rotom as her walking Pokémon. Elizabeth is extremely afraid of Yungoos and runs away screaming from them as soon as she sees one, and this also applies to Gumshoos. When it is time to say goodbye to a friend for one reason or another, she often has great difficulty letting them go, such as when she had to release her Cinccino, who was one of her closest friends. As a Gym leader, she gives challengers who defeat her the Specter Badge. Her two sisters, Lele and Anna, fill in when she is away. Starting in Johto, Elizabeth's main enemies are a group of 3 unnamed bullies (usually referred to as simply "the bullies") who follow her around and taunt her due to her preference of not keeping Pokémon in Poké balls. These bullies usually accuse her of babying them, especially Rotom since she carries it around, and say that she looks like a walking circus/zoo. Her other enemies are Gus and Gloria, two Team Skull grunts who want to steal Rotom (and always fail). After meeting the Living Objects from Goiky, Elizabeth has met another enemy: Golf Ball. Relationships Josie Adams She appears to be good friends with Josie understanding her pain, Josie mentions she had to let her Electrode go, so it can protect the Power Plant from future attacks and being its generator for the town, because Team Rocket disrupted it. Making Elizabeth's hatred to Team Rocket even stronger. In Josie's Special Delivery, Josie gives Elizabeth a Pokémon egg that she found in Lush Jungle. She then decides to travel with her. Rotom Rotom is her best friend and the two are nearly inseparable. They've always looked out for each other, and defended one another, showing how close their bond is. While they had a rough start due to Rotom initially being afraid of humans, it warmed up to her and they quickly became friends. She has been heavily criticized for treating Rotom like a baby, but as she says, she only treats it like a baby because it acts like one ( crying, being shy, getting easily upset, sleeping a lot, etc.) Gordon Ultra She and Ultra get along alright, but Elizabeth does not approve of Ultra’s care of his Pokémon. But she must also be careful not to tick him off because he has severe anger issues. However, ever since Ultra changed his ways, the two have become close friends. Finny Finny views Elizabeth as her new parent/guardian and Elizabeth saved her from her emotionally destroyed mother. Pie (Object) Elizabeth was freaked out about seeing Pie. Glorysia Melody In Five Nights with Elizabeth Storybook (Game) She will attempt to kill the player, being the final obstacle. After her Pokémon and friends tried to kill the player and failed, she comes out to deal with them herself. In Elizabeth’s Nightmare Gallery Elizabeth holding her left arm after Ninja Dragonet brutally twisted and snapped it. Trivia * She is heavily based on Rainbow Dash * Johto is the only region where all of Elizabeth's Pokémon she obtains in the region (not counting Rotom, Manaphy and Phione, who are always with her) have their Abilites confirmed. Category:Protagonists Category:Female characters Category:Trainers Category:Main characters Category:Humans Category:Gym Leaders Category:Fairy-type Trainers Category:Ghost-type Trainers Category:Fictional characters Category:Trainers with Z-Crystals Category:Trainers with Key Stones Category:Trainers with Z-Rings Category:Trainers with Shiny Pokémon Category:Characters from Alola Category:Pokedex Holders Category:Immortal Category:Young